Macen Surik
Character name is... Macen Surik, also known as the Jedi Exile after the Mandalorian Wars, was a Human male Jedi Master. As a Padawan, he chose to disobey the orders of the Jedi High Council and aid the Galactic Republic in its war against the invading Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders. Rising to the rank of Jedi Knight during the conflict, he served with distinction under the command of his fellow Crusaders Revan and Malak and was eventually commissioned as a General in the Republic Military. Surik played a vital role in defeating the Mandalorians during the latter stages of the conflict, but as a direct result of his controversial actions during the cataclysmic final battle, he effectively cut his connection to the Force. Afterwards, out of all those who went to war, he was the only Jedi to avoid the call of the dark side and return to the Jedi Council to be judged for his crimes. After being exiled from the Jedi Order, he wandered the periphery of known space for nearly a decade before returning to the Republic during the Dark Wars, at the height of the First Jedi Purge. Caught up in the schemes of various mysterious factions, he was swiftly drawn into the ongoing conflict and became instrumental in engineering the defeat of the Sith Triumvirate, ruled by Darth Nihilus, Darth Sion and Darth Traya. With his connection to the Force restored, Surik emerged victorious from his campaign against the Sith Lords, and immediately began a search for the long absent Jedi Revan. He eventually found Revan imprisoned on Dromund Kaas, the capital world of a Sith Empire, believed to have been destroyed over a thousand years prior. Surik joined Revan in his mission to kill the Sith Emperor, who had been plotting an invasion of the Republic for centuries. He, Revan and Lord Scourge joined forces in their common cause and attacked the Emperor. However, Scourge seemingly betrayed his Jedi allies and stabbed Surik from behind, killing him instantly. His death helped Revan in delaying the Emperor and his plans. Surik did not become one with the Force at the time of his death; instead, his spirit stayed with Revan and helped him to endure the horrors of his imprisonment in stasis. In the following years after his physical demise, the Jedi that he trained during his travels proved essential to the process of rebuilding the Jedi Order, in the wake of its near annihilation due to the machinations of the Sith. When the Sith Emperor finally unleashed his army against the Republic three centuries later, Surik's spirit instructed Jedi Master Oteg to dispatch a team to free Revan from his prison on Taral V. After urging Revan to fulfill his objective and destroy the Emperor, Surik disappeared and presumably became one with the Force. Background Early Childhood and Training As a child, Surik was initially found and separated from his parents by the Jedi Order. Like many pre-Jedi younglings of his day, Surik started his training as a Padawan at the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine. He was taken as an informal Padawan by the Jedi Knight Kavar. After Kavar left to fight the Mandalorians in the early skirmishes, he trained under many Masters, including Vima Sunrider, daughter of the famed Nomi Sunrider. Master Sunrider would often caution the young Surik to be mindful of his powers, especially his aptitude for severing one's connection to the Force. Macen's Talent Saw Him Rise Quickly To The Rank of Jedi Knight. The Mandalorian Wars When the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders launched an invasion of the Galactic Republic, Surik had overwhelming compassion for the lives lost in the Outer Rim. Inspired by his former Master Kavar, who had fought in the early skirmishes, he soon joined the ongoing battle, and became part of the Jedi Knight Revan's faction of Jedi after being personally recruited by Malak himself. He left a prospective Padawan, Mical, without a Master. Surik served as one of Revan's most trusted generals during the Mandalorian Wars. He would prove his skills in battle and his knowledge of warfare in many of the war's bloodiest battles and campaigns, including the second battle of Onderon's jungle moon Dxun. He also attained the rank of Jedi Knight during the war, but no knowledge is known as to how this happened. Overseeing the final battle at the Sith planet Malachor V, he gave the order to activate the Mass Shadow Generator when it was clear that the bulk of the Republic's forces, led by Revan, would not arrive in time to engage the Mandalorian armada. He watched silently from the bridge of his command ship as the generator crushed both the Republic and Mandalorian forces caught in its destructive wake. The ensuing death and destruction, particularly that of the comrades he had led and befriended during the war caused such a substantial wound in the Force that the shock would have killed Surik had he not unconsciously, and instinctively, severed his own connection. Thereafter he was deafened to the Force's call; incapable of sensing it through the interference caused by the Force echoes of the suffering that he had inflicted and been forced to witness. The only Jedi under Revan able to turn away from the dark side after Malachor V, he was also the only Jedi to willingly return to the Jedi Temple on the Galactic Capital Coruscant and face trial for his actions—and also to defend them. Malak originally wanted Revan to use his assassin droid HK-47 to eliminate Surik, but Revan, who referred to him as a Jedi "who was already dead," wanted him to face the Council and show them the hypocrisy of their teachings, and so let him leave. Despite an impassioned plea, the Jedi High Council decreed that because he had followed Revan to war, he was to be cast out of the Jedi Order. In defiance when they asked for the surrender of his Lightsaber, he stabbed it into the center stone. After he left, the Council discussed the true nature of his exile; they feared the "wound" in the Force that surrounded him. Some on the Council, most notably Jedi Master Zez-Kai Ell, felt that they were punishing him not because of what he did, but because he was symbolic of the many Jedi that had fallen to the dark side over the course of history. These Council members felt that he was the perfect opportunity to examine why and how so many Jedi fall to the dark side. But more conservative Council members, such as Master Atris, felt that the Council was too lenient on Surik, fearing that he may join Revan. The Council, however, felt that the wound in the Force already left Surik dead. Though Atris only felt this way because Atris Harbored Strong Romantic Feelings for Macen. The Dark Wars Full details of Macen Surik's adventures in the Outer Rim are unknown, but it is known that Atris had orchestrated the Exile's return to known space. In order to trick the Sith into revealing themselves, Atris leaked his return to the galaxy and, predictably, attracted the attention of the Sith Triumvirate. Surik's return from exile into Republic space occurred in 3951 BBY, in a time where Revan had vanquished Darth Malak and the last of the Jedi were being hunted down and exterminated. The Harbinger, a Republic cruiser bound for Onderon, had been ordered by the Republic admiral Carth Onasi—a veteran of the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War—to abort the planned trip and head to the Outer Rim in order to pick up Surik. It was requested he be given status as a diplomatic passenger and escorted to Telos IV, though it was made clear that he was to be given no special treatment nor to make any indications of his identity. During the trip to Telos, the ship received a distress call from a low-stock freighter, claiming to be engaged in a firefight with a Sith warship. When the Harbinger arrived, they found the ship derelict; after the crew boarded the vessel they found it to be empty, save for the battered body of Sith Lord Darth Sion. The Ebon Hawk, a small freighter that once had played a major role in the Jedi Civil War, also seemingly deserted, was picked up as well. In the next few days, crew aboard the ship began to disappear; when Darth Sion finally awoke, saying that he had come for the Jedi, cloaked Sith assassins revealed themselves and slaughtered the ship's crew "en masse." In the ensuing chaos, it went unnoticed that an HK-50 series assassin droid unit had drugged Surik and sealed him away. As the ship died around them, the Sith Lord Darth Traya—operating under the guise of her former identity of Jedi Master Kreia— found Surik, brought him back to the Ebon Hawk and attempted to flee. Unfortunately, they attracted the attention of the now fully-operational warship, which fired on the freighter, damaging it severely and nearly killing both Surik and Kreia. With the help of the utility droid T3-M4, Surik was taken care of and the Ebon Hawk was guided to the nearby Peragus Mining Facility. When Surik awoke from his torpor in the mining facility's medlab, he found Kreia unconscious. After Kreia awoke and told Surik that they had to find a way off the station, he found the facility to be completely abandoned except for malfunctioning mining droids, which attacked Surik on sight. To add to the mystery, Surik's severed Force connection slowly began to return; while searching for a way off the station he found a male scoundrel named Atton Rand, who was imprisoned within a force cage in the station's brig. After Darth Sion and a group of Sith Assassins arrived on the Harbinger intending to kill Surik, believing he was the last of the Jedi, the three escaped with T3-M4 aboard the Ebon Hawk, but not before Sion sliced off Kreia's left hand. They then traveled to Telos, since it was the only available destination in the Peragus facility's navigational charts. While being pursued by the Sith in the asteroid field around Peragus, laser fire from the hijacked warship ignited the volatile fuel within the asteroids. The resulting explosion destroyed both the facility and the planet itself, though the Ebon Hawk and the Sith on board the Harbinger were able to escape. When Surik and his crew arrived at the massive Citadel Station in orbit around Telos IV, the Ebon Hawk and T3-M4 were stolen and brought to the Telosian surface where they were held for questioning about the Peragus explosion. After a Telosian investigation proved their innocence, they were asked by Lieutenant Dol Grenn to stay on-station until the Republic's inquiry was complete. Instead, Surik allied himself with the Ithorian Force Adept Chodo Habat, eventually gathering enough evidence to expose Jana Lorso, the executive of the Czerka outpost on the Citadel Station. After gathering the necessary evidence to bring Lorso down, and after Surik saved Habat from mercenaries hired by Czerka to kill him and his herd, he allowed Surik and his companions to use one of their shuttles to reach Telos' surface, where they were shot down by a Czerka air defense tower. An Iridonian Zabrak engineer named Bao-Dur, who had designed the Mass Shadow Generator and served under Surik's Command at Malachor V, saw the crash and pulled the three unharmed from the wreckage. While on the surface, they learned that the Ebon Hawk had been taken to the old planetary aqueducts in the polar region of the planet. Commandeering a shuttle from an abandoned military compound, Surik and his companions traveled to the aqueducts and found Jedi Master Atris there, a former member of the Council that sentenced Surik into exile, and Macen's Former Informal Apprentice. Atris was attempting to recover lost Jedi teachings and had surrounded herself with several Echani sisters. These sisters, known as Handmaidens, had vowed not to learn the ways of the Jedi. After a heated debate over what the Jedi should have done during the Mandalorian Wars, Surik and his party left with the Ebon Hawk and T3-M4. When they left, T3-M4 revealed that he had managed to download Atris's database while being held, including a recording of Surik's trial and records of where the last five remaining Jedi Masters were hiding: Atris on Telos, Kavar on Onderon, Vrook Lamar on Dantooine, Zez-Kai Ell on Nar Shaddaa, and Lonna Vash on the Sith tombworld Korriban. Coincidentally, although Kreia believed otherwise, these were the same five Jedi on the Council that cast Surik out of the Order to become the Exile. However, Brianna was ordered by Atris to sneak aboard the Ebon Hawk and aid Surik in his mission in order to monitor his activities and in order to confirm that Surik still served the Light side of the Force. The crew, together with its newest member, went off to these worlds in search of the Jedi in an attempt to unite them against the Sith and to find the answers as to why Surik was sentenced to exile. During his adventures, Surik met many beings who became his companions. He found many of them to be Force-sensitive, and thus he trained them in the Jedi ways. During this time the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Nihilus had sent his Shadow Hand, the Miraluka Visas Marr, to assassinate Surik. However, after a brief Lightsaber duel he was able to redeem Marr, accepting her into the ship's crew and retraining her in the ways of a Jedi Sentinel. With Marr gained as an ally, Surik knew he could not hide his presence for long, however he also knew that he had an inroad into finding at least one of the Sith Lords who hunted him. Surik also helped Bao-Dur overcome his guilt over the lives lost at the Battle of Malachor V, and trained him in the ways of a Jedi Guardian. When two Twi'leks on Nar Shaddaa warned Surik about Atton Rand - saying he was a killer and not just a soldier - he approached Rand about this. Initially upset about being asked about his past, Rand however revealed his past as a soldier under the Republic during the Mandalorian Wars, and as a Sith trooper during the Jedi Civil War. He told him that he decided to leave the Sith after he killed a female Jedi, with whom he fell in love, after she showed him the Force. After Surik forgave him for killing that Jedi and welcomed his honesty, Rand asked him if he would train him to be a Jedi, Surik agreed, and began training him as a Jedi Sentinel. Finding the Lost Jedi Surik endeavored to stabilize the political conditions on several planets: on Nar Shaddaa he helped the refugees who were being exploited by the Exchange criminal organization, destabilizing its operations on the moon by killing the Quarren crime lords Saquesh and Visquis. He also destroyed the crime lord G0-T0's flagship, the Visionary. G0-T0 himself went along with Surik in hopes of stabilizing the galaxy. He later admitted to him that he was the droid intended for the Telos Citadel Station. He then met with Jedi Master Zez-Kai Ell and convinced him to go to the ruins of the Dantooine Jedi Enclave. After Surik's exploits on Nar Shaddaa, he discovered that the bounty hunter Mira, who joined his party on Nar Shaddaa, was Force-sensitive, and he showed Mira how to harness the Force. When Surik and his crew traveled to Onderon, the Ebon Hawk was attacked by one of General Vaklu's commanders, Colonel Tobin. After destroying the Onderonian starfighters sent to intercept the Ebon Hawk, they were forced to land on Dxun, the moon of Onderon where he fought during the Mandalorian Wars. After completing various tasks, the Mandalorian leader on Dxun, Mandalore the Preserver, allowed Surik to take one of their shuttles to Iziz, the capital of Onderon. After gaining contact with Jedi Master Kavar in the Iziz Cantina, Tobin interrupted the meeting, forcing Kavar to flee, but not without promising to contact him when he was able. Surik and Mandalore killed Tobin's forces that attacked them in the cantina and the western square, and proceeded to leave the city. After they returned to Dxun, Mandalore joined Surik not only because he felt he need an ally against the Sith, but because he intended to look for Mandalorian clans on other worlds so that he could reunite them under "his" leadership. He then helped Mandalore in finding scattered clans on Nar Shaddaa and Dantooine. When he traveled to Dantooine, she met with Terena Adare, who was the Khoonda outpost's administrator. Adare granted Surik permission to search for Vrook Lamar in the Jedi Enclave's ruins. Surik met a scientist and historian named Mical, who was Surik's prospective Padawan before he left to fight in the Mandalorian Wars; he joined his crew and he eventually re-trained him as a Jedi Consular. After rescuing Lamar from being shipped to Nar Shaddaa by a band of mercenaries in the Crystal Cave, he was confronted by the mercenary leader Azkul, a veteran of the Jedi Civil War who was trained at Darth Malak's academy. Azkul asked Surik to join him and take over Khoonda; however, he refused, and he left, ordering the mercenaries accompanying him to kill him. After defeating them, he returned to Khoonda, bolstered its defenses and finalized the battle plans with the local militia leader, Zherron. He and Lamar fought in the ensuing battle, killing Azkul and his mercenaries. Having successfully defending Khoonda, he spoke with Lamar, and convinced him to meet with the other Jedi Masters she would find at the Academy. Surik eventually received a message from the Mandalorian Kelborn, telling him that he had received a message from Kavar. He traveled to Dxun, where Kelborn told him that Vaklu met with the Council of Lords, and had them declare Queen Talia, who was his cousin, guilty of treason. Kreia sensed something stirring on Dxun, and asked Kelborn whether or not they picked up anything on their sensors. Kelborn confirmed that they had, and Surik sent three members of his crew to deal with the Sith forces at the tomb of the ancient Sith Lord Freedon Nadd. He then traveled with Kreia and one other crew member in a Basilisk war droid provided by Mandalore. After Surik and his companions landed in Iziz, they made their way to the Royal Palace, assisting Captain Bostuco in defeating Vaklu's exterior forces. When he made her way into the palace, Tobin locked the door that led to the Queen's throne room; after overriding the security codes, he killed the drexl larva that Tobin and the Sith forces used to breach the throne room. He then assisted Talia's forces in fighting Vaklu's soldiers, killing all but four. After Vaklu ordered the four remaining troops to kill Talia, Kavar and Surik intervened, killing them and defeating Vaklu. Kreia then tried to convince him to have Talia execute Vaklu, who was unarmed at the time, claiming he was too dangerous to be left alive. Surik, while respecting her counsel, said that the decision was the queen's to make, not his. Talia then ordered her troops to execute Vaklu, ending the Onderon Civil War. After the battle, Surik spoke with Kavar, who said he would meet with him and the Council on Dantooine. Surik went in search of the Jedi Master Lonna Vash on the ancient Sith homeworld of Korriban. After Kreia telepathically guided him through the Valley of the Dark Lords, he entered the abandoned Sith Academy and found that Darth Sion had killed Vash no more than an hour after they landed. Before Surik and his companions escaped the Academy, they were confronted by Sion, who told him that he studied and "immersed" himself in him, and that he knew of the paths he walked in exile. He said that he knew her teacher, Kreia, and of the fires that raged on Dxun while the Republic died around Him. Sion further stated that he knew of war and battle, and said that he knew of Malachor. Sion said that Surik knew what it meant to be broken, and warned her that Kreia would destroy him as she had destroyed him and said that he could end his suffering at Kreia's hands before it began. With these words, Surik and his companions fought the Lord of Pain, striking him down multiple times. However, the Dark Lord would recover from the fatal injuries and keep fighting. Through the Force, Kreia informed Surik that Sion was not a beast of flesh and blood, and that it was not a battle that could be won. She told him that while there would be another opportunity, now was not the right time—not while Korriban ran through Sion. Surik thanked Kreia for the information, and he and his companions fled the Sith Academy. While exploring the Shyrack cave near the Sith Academy, he found the hidden tomb of the Sith Lord Ludo Kressh. When he went inside, Surik was forced to confront many of his own personality traits as well as many of his past choices and regrets. This took the form of a series of visions, during which he witnessed a twisted version of when she was recruited by Malak, a recollection of her actions during the second battle of Dxun, an illusionry confrontation between Kreia and various members of her party, and finally a silent apparition of Darth Revan, with whom he did battle. During these sequences, much of his character was revealed, determined by his choices. After locating and conversing with all of the remaining Jedi Masters, Surik returned to Dantooine to find the rebuilt Jedi Enclave. There, Masters Lamar, Kavar, and Ell had formed a Council in which they would decide his fate. The Masters concluded that, through his actions at Malachor V, he had become a wound in the Force. They stated that he carried the deaths of all who died in the battle within him, and that he regained his connection to the Force by feeding on death and leeching the life energy of his companions. According to the Masters, the Sith had learned their ability to feed on the Force from him, and thus he was a threat to all living beings, and possibly the Force itself, and in time he might possess the same magnitude of power like Darth Nihilus and ultimately consume the galaxy, which wasn't true. However, they deemed it necessary that he be stripped of the Force with or without her consent; he submitted to their sentence. Having re-established his previous sentence of exile, they attempted to strip him of the Force, but before they could finish, Kreia stormed into the meeting to save Surik at the last moment. Surik, still under his stasis established by the reconvened Jedi Council, was left helpless and could not defend them as Kreia, who revealed her true identity as Sith Lord Darth Traya, used the Force to drain the Jedi Masters of their powers, putting them through the same suffering Surik had felt on Malachor V. This left them not only dead, but void of the Force. Against the Sith Triumvirate After Traya left, Surik finally regained his strength and departed for Telos IV to find and confront her. There, he found Brianna defeated at the hands of a corrupted Atris. In order to save Brianna, Surik was thus forced to confront Atris, who had fallen to the dark side. After he defeated her, Surik persuaded Atris to forgive him and helped Atris see the folly of her beliefs. Atris then told Surik that Traya had fled to Malachor V to wait for him there for a final confrontation, and confirmed her identity as one of the Lords of the Sith, one of those that had murdered the Jedi. After the duel, Brianna pledged her allegiance to Surik, renouncing her title of Last of the Handmaidens, and embracing her true name. Surik then left Atris in the Academy until her role in nearly destroying the Jedi could be judged by Surik's apprentice Mical and the new Jedi Council. Shortly thereafter, Surik participated in the Battle of Telos IV and faced off with Darth Nihilus on the bridge of his flagship Ravager to keep him from destroying Telos, which he was doing to fuel his hunger for the Force. With the assistance of Nihilus' former Sith apprentice, Visas Marr, and Mandalore the Preserver, Surik faced the Dark Lord. He proved a formidable opponent and managed to stun Surik, at which point Marr offered her life in exchange for sparing Surik's life. This distracted Nihilus long enough for Surik to recover. Marr used her bond with the Dark Lord to weaken the Dark Lord, the team vanquished him, and then they proceeded to Malacor V for a final confrontation with Traya. After crashing on the surface of Malachor V, Surik proceeded to the Trayus Academy despite mentally sensing the anguish of all whom had perished there and physically feeling the effects of the intense gravity of the planet crushing down on him, something he would later recount as one of the worst moments of his life, he nevertheless continued and demonstrated his strength with the Force and his skill in Lightsaber combat against hordes of Sith Assassins, Lords, and Marauders before confronting and defeating Darth Sion himself multiple times. After persuading Sion to let go of his hatred, which caused him to finally succumb to his numerous injuries and die, she confronted and tried to redeem Traya. But Traya would not have it; though she was warmed by the thought that her former pupil would still care enough to try and "save" her from the dark side. She vowed that this confrontation could only end in death, and that if Surik would not fight her, she would break her as she did Sion. After a fierce but short battle, Surik severed Traya's remaining hand, as well as their Force bond in a single stroke. Traya hissed at Surik to finish her, but even after all the evil things Traya had done to her, the Jedi Order, and the galaxy, she chose the path of the Jedi and spared the wounded Sith Lord. Rather than accept mercy, Traya became enraged and continued to battle by animating three Lightsabers to do battle for her with the Force, until Surik had no choice but to strike her down and finish her once and for all. Before she died, Traya told Surik that she was greater than any she had ever trained. In her final moments, Traya gave Surik information about Revan's location in the Unknown Regions and about the future fates of Surik's allies, the planets they had visited, and the future of the Republic. Shortly after Traya's death, Bao-Dur's remote reactivated the Mass Shadow Generator in order to completely destroy the planet. The crew of the badly damaged Ebon Hawk retrieved Surik and escaped the planet. Troubled Peace After the defeat of Traya and the Triumvirate, Surik returned to Dantooine to complete his retraining as a Jedi. But it was not long before Surik's droid, T3-M4, revealed that he had been carrying information about Revan's fate the entire time he had been in his possession. The droid stubbornly refused to show the information to anyone other than Bastila Shan, and so Surik took the droid to Shan's home on Coruscant. Together, the two watched as T3 revealed that the Ebon Hawk had crashed on the dead planet Nathema, once a member world of the Sith Empire. As they watched, the recording revealed that Revan had been captured by a Sith male—a race thought extinct since the end of the Great Hyperspace War. Unbeknownst to them, this Sith was Lord Scourge. Recognizing the threat that the individual posed, and spurred on by His continued unpopularity amongst the older and more conservative ranks of both the Republic and the surviving Jedi Order, Surik resolved to rescue Revan from whatever fate had befallen him. Before Surik's departure, Shan revealed that she possessed Revan's mask. She presented it to Surik to return to Revan, in the hope that it would restore his memories and aid in his escape. Leaving his apprentices and Wife behind to resurrect the fallen Jedi Order, Surik and T3 boarded the Ebon Hawk and set off for Nathema. Equipment Lightsabers Macen Surik's First Lightsaber Macen Surik was a Unique and Unorthodox Jedi Knight, his Lightsabers were considered a Reflection of this.His First Lightsaber was a Double-Bladed Sabers with Twin Violet Blades. As Dual-Blades and Violet Hues Were of Significant Rarity in the Order, Many Jedi Masters saw great Potential in Him. Surik was known to Employ Lightsaber Forms II, III, VI, VII, and V. He supplemented such Forms with His Echani and Bakuuni Martial Artist Training, and Force Techniques. This Lightsaber was known to have been powered by Three Adegan Lightsaber Crystals, and Supplemented by a Krayt Dragon Pearl, and Viridian Crystal. Macen Surik's Second Lightsaber Following his Exile, Macen Surik was stripped of his Original Lightsaber, which later fell into Atris's Possession. He eventually created a new Lightsaber with Help from Bao-Dur. This Second Lightsaber like his Original was Unique in that it was Spinning Dual-Blade Saber with A Cross-Guard Hilt at each End. Wielding such a Saber required Tremendous Skill and Talent. The Blades were Multi-Colored, with The Primary two being A Deep White, Surrounded by Blue and Red Respectively. The Cross-Guard's used the Hearts of Surik to Power them, while being Supplemented with Adegan Pontite Crystals, and Focusing Lenses Made from Krayt Dragon Pearls. This Saber is Considered the Prototype for the spinning Double-Bladed Sabers of the Galactic Empire's Jedi-Hunter Inquisitors. Powers and Abilities Force Power Macen Surik was a Powerful Force Adept and Prodigy, second only to Revan himself. Macen's strength in the Force allowed him to Immediately Form Force Bonds of Exceptionally Strong Nature's with any one he Encountered, this later proved a Crippling Disadvantage when he gave the Order to Activate the Mass Shadow Generator at the Battle of Malachor V. The Sheer Volume of Deaths, combined with those he had Force Bonded with proved So Debilitating for Macen that he Instinctively Severed his Own Connection to the Force to stay Sane. Due to his Actions and the Aftermath, Macen became a Living Wound in the Force, completely Mute to its Touch. When he Regained his Connection to the Force, albeit Slowly, He subconsciously leeched Energy from his Companions which sped up his Recovery of his Connection. Macen Surik was described as "undisciplined" and "mediocre" by Vrook Lamar while Vandar Tokare described him as "an average student of the Force," Though Kavar stated he always possessed a "deep" and "strong" connection to the Force as a Padawan while Revan recalled him being "a powerful Jedi" with recognizable potential during the Mandalorian Wars. Both sets of statements imply he always had high potential and a naturally above-average facility for the Force—unnoticed in his youth due to a lack of proper focus. Most notable to everyone around him however, was his unusual ability to influence others, and the Jedi Masters believed that he could form bonds through the Force easily to those around Him, an ability he was not consciously aware of. After reconnecting with the Force, this ability became stronger. Simply by observing another in action, Surik could instantly learn Force techniques and Lightsaber forms that would take a Jedi Master years to perfect. It was believed by Masters Zez-Kai Ell, Kavar, and Vrook Lamar that this was because of the wound in the Force that surrounded him, which allowed him—like Darth Nihilus—to feed on the death of other life forms to sustain his Force powers. This wound was caused by the Battle of Malachor V, and was what originally blocked his connection to the Force. It was also because of the nature of such wounds to feed on death that Surik began to regain his Force connection on Peragus II, after all the personnel were killed by HK-50's machinations. When Surik traveled the galaxy, killing hundreds in his search for the Masters, he unconsciously fed on all that death, fuelling his powers. It was this that caused the Masters such fear—both at his trial and after he had united them on Dantooine—as they thought his condition to be not only a threat to the Jedi and the Force, but a threat to life itself. Through his informal apprenticeship to Kreia, Surik was able to learn a number of rare and advanced Jedi techniques, including Breath control and Beast trick. Kreia also taught Surik a powerful form of mind reading, where one could read the innermost thoughts of another. Kreia was very impressed with the speed in which he learned this power. She said that most Jedi Masters studied many years to learn the technique. Surik was also proficient in other Force powers, including Force valor, Force resistance, Force whirlwind, and Mind trick. He also learned many techniques from his companions: Atton Rand taught him to shield his thoughts, Brianna taught him Battle Precognition, Mical taught him an advanced form of meditation, and Visas Marr taught him how to see through the Force. He also learned Moving Meditation while trying to improve the functionality of his utility droid T3-M4. He learned the light-sided Force technique known as Force Enlightenment, after nearly being severed from the Force by the reconvened Jedi Council, and after Kreia, who had revealed herself as Darth Traya, betrayed Surik by murdering the Masters. Surik defeated a number of high-profile adversaries, including Azkul, Vaklu, Atris, and the Sith Lords Darth Sion, Darth Traya, and Darth Nihilus. He was highly skilled in the art of Lightsaber combat, utilizing the Lightsaber forms Shii-Cho, Makashi, and Soresu, and was known to have used at least one advanced Force technique, known as Force Channel. He was also proficient in many forms of hand-to-hand and melee combat. At the Telosian Jedi Academy, Surik defeated five of the six Handmaiden sisters in hand-to-hand combat. On Dxun, Surik defeated the two champions of the Mandalorians' battle circle, Kelborn and Bralor, becoming the champion of the battle circle and earning the champions' rights to criticize or praise any Mandalorian who sparred in the battle circle. Mandalore the Preserver told Surik, with respect, that even with all their martial training, battles and ethics, even the greatest of his Mandalorian warriors were no match for him. Even Bralor commented on his abilities stating that he now saw why the Jedi were able to beat them. He also became one of the few Jedi capable of using Dun Möch, especially in a duel against Darth Sion who could not be defeated by normal means. Surik eventually convinced Sion to let go of the Force and to finally allow himself to leave his life of pain and die. Surik remained the only known light-sided Jedi that used the technique to it's greatest extent (most Jedi that used the technique employed an inverse variant or in limited applications only). Surik was also a very skilled tactician. He served during the Mandalorian Wars and had, by war's end, become Revan's most trusted general, and commanded over half of the Republic fleet during the Mandalorian Wars. He was known to have taken part in both the second battle of Dxun and of Malachor V, both of which were victorious. He also proved his tactical brilliance, as well as his natural talents of leadership, after his return from exile, during the battle of Khoonda. On Dantooine, a war had broken out between Khoonda and the forces of the mercenary Azkul. Both Khoonda and Azkul wanted Surik on their side, but he decided to help Khoonda. Before the arrival of Azkul's men to the battlefield, Surik bolstered Khoonda's defenses by persuading several civilians to join the Khoonda militia, healing those of the militia who were injured, planting more mines in the surrounding fields, and repairing damaged gun turrets and medical and combat droids. Within a matter of mere hours, he had turned a disorganized mess into a powerful army, able to defeat the larger forces of Azkul. Surik was fluent in droidspeak, having worked alongside many utility droids during the Mandalorian Wars. He could also speak and comprehend Basic, Huttese, Mando'a, and Tchuukthese without the aid of a translator. He was also an accomplished swoop racer, winning sector championships on the Telos Citadel Station, Nar Shaddaa, and Onderon, and was also proficient at playing pazaak, a popular card game in which the goal was to reach 20 without going over. The ramifications of Surik's actions were still being felt throughout the galaxy nearly 4,000 years after the defeat of Darth Traya and the Sith Triumvirate. The Jedi he trained would go on to resurrect the all-but-decimated Jedi Order. Furthermore, the actions he took on Dantooine, Onderon, and Telos would ensure the solidification of a Republic that, because of the Great Sith War, the Mandalorian Wars and Jedi Civil War, had been teetering on the edge of collapse, prolonging its existence for several thousand more years. Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}Category:Echani Martial ArtistsCategory:Jedi Tech ExpertsCategory:Jedi Knight'sCategory:Jedi Master'sCategory:Jedi AcesCategory:Grey JediCategory:Grey-Force UsersCategory:MarriedCategory:HumansCategory:Martial ArtistsCategory:Bakuuni Martial ArtistsCategory:Force-SensitiveCategory:Force ProdigiesCategory:Force Master'sCategory:Force TrackersCategory:Force AcrobatsCategory:CharacterCategory:Character'sCategory:Jedi HistoriansCategory:Members of the Jedi OrderCategory:Jedi HealersCategory:Jedi Lore Keeper'sCategory:Jedi LibrariansCategory:Mandalorian Wars VeteransCategory:Malachor V VeteransCategory:Jedi ExilesCategory:Lost JediCategory:PilotsCategory:Jedi SurvivalistsCategory:Surik FamilyCategory:Veterans of the Jedi Civil WarCategory:Pre-Ruusan JediCategory:JediCategory:Jedi Guardian'sCategory:Jedi Consular'sCategory:Jedi SlicersCategory:Jedi Security ExpertsCategory:Jedi Martial ArtistsCategory:Jedi ShadowsCategory:Jedi SentinelsCategory:Force-User'sCategory:Juyo UsersCategory:Trakata UsersCategory:Ataru UsersCategory:Makishi UsersCategory:Shien UsersCategory:Shi-Cho UsersCategory:Djem So UsersCategory:Niman UsersCategory:Soresu UsersCategory:Lightsaber Combat InstructorsCategory:Force GhostsCategory:GhostsCategory:Fleet CommandersCategory:Fleet Admiral'sCategory:General'sCategory:Jedi General'sCategory:GeneralsCategory:Jedi HuntersCategory:Jedi Temple StaffCategory:Jedi Temple Master'sCategory:Jedi TrackersCategory:Jedi TranslatorsCategory:Jedi PeacekeepersCategory:Jedi PilotsCategory:Jedi PsychologistsCategory:Jedi AmbassadorsCategory:Jedi Weapons SpecialistsCategory:Jedi WatchmanCategory:Jedi ShamansCategory:Jedi SeersCategory:Jedi Commander'sCategory:Jedi Council MembersCategory:MalesCategory:MaleCategory:Male's